Ushuriel
}|GetValue= }| | name = Ushuriel | hp = ? | exp = ~10000 | ratio = ? | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = Yes | creatureclass = Demons | primarytype = The Ruthless Seven Minions | secondarytype = Archdemons | abilities = Melee (0-1028?), Death Beam (0-500), Eternal Winter (0-430?), Death Ball (0-760 Causes physical damage and curses), Energy Ball (Causes Electrify), Purple Musical Notes Around himself (Causes drunkeness), Poison Beam (0-585). | maxdmg = 3303? | immuneto = ? | strongagainst = ? | weakagainst = ? | behavior = ? | sounds = | notes = He is a Ruthless Seven Servant, you may defeat him in order to proceed The Inquisition Quest. Ushuriel is merciless and cruel even by demon standards. Like many other powerful demons, he worked his way up the demonic hierarchy through murder and slaughter. Unlike some of his more reckless brethren, he was thoughtful enough to win powerful allies and to ensure that his enemies had no chance for revenge before his next move for more power. Where other demons perished because they underestimated their enemies and overestimated themselves, Ushuriel was prepared for the confrontation and let others do the dirty work. After investing much time to examine his opponents' powers, his strikes were swift and precise. Early in his career, he became a follower of the Ruthless Seven and gained prestige and might in their shadow. Loving it to kill and slaughter, he serves the Ruthless Seven as an executioner. Gifted with immense powers, Ushuriel usually just ignores any attacks and then starts to torment his target. His executions are lengthy procedures as he enjoys the fear and death struggle of his victims. As he is mostly confronted with helpless victims, it might confuse him if an opponent is actually fighting back. Still, it is very unlikely that someone will face the chief executioner of the Ruthless Seven and lives to tell the tale. Though perfectly capable to handle almost any opponent, he likes to strip his victims of their powers and enjoys their weakness and fear. If you allow him to rob you of your powers, your small chance to survive this encounter is gone and you are as good as dead. | location = After the Behemoth and Juggernaut path in The Inquisition Quest. He is the first boss. | strategy = It's very powerful, so, bring a good blocker and a couple of paladins and mages to shoot on it. Also, some druids may heal the main blocker. All player should wear Stealth Ring since Ushuriel is guarded by a lot of Eyes of the Seven and they are not immune to Invisibility. | loot = Fire Axe, Demon Shield, Giant Sword, Boots of Haste, Green Gem, 0-2 Great Health Potion, Necrotic Rod, Snakebite Rod, Double Axe, Mind Stone, Magic Light Wand, Death Ring, Energy Ring, Stealth Ring, Gold Ring, 0-14 White Pearls, 0-17 Small Amethysts, 0-3 Small Diamonds, 0-8 Small Sapphire, 0-14 Black Pearls, 0-6 Small Emeralds Silver Dagger, Silver Amulet, Protection Amulet, Devil Helmet, Might Ring, Stone Skin Amulet, Ice Rapier, Ring Of Healing, Demonic Essence, 0-8 Onyx Arrow, Wand Of Decay, Moonlight Rod, Blue Gem. |}}